bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Makuta (Species)
If you're looking for the character that was referred to "Makuta," go here. The name Makuta was a species name, as well as title, of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History About 100,000 BGC, the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui as the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of the known factions that used to serve the Great Spirit. All of the beings in the Makuta species were in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and all members of the Brotherhood were of the Makuta species. Powers & Abilities All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened some time before Teridax revealed that his organization was evil, at about 1300 BGC. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen in Bionicle Adventures #10 Time Trap, when Teridax's armor was shattered, his 'true' form was shown, Antidermis. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but it's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. The few known things that could break a Makuta's armor were: * Sufficiently sharp weapons such as Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade, in addition to any Protosteel weapons. * Extremely hard impacts, such as the one caused by the door to Metru Nui in Mangaia or the Great Cataclysm * Protosteel-eating virus * Very intensely focused light or energy, such as a laser from a Toa of Light or the Energy Storm Makuta as a title Makuta as a title wasn't always seen as one, it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta." Thus over time, the name "Makuta" became as much a title as a species name. Trivia * Some Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. * The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which was discovered by Axonn and Brutaka. *The last remaining female Makuta was Gorast. The others before her died in missions or were killed off by herself and Icarax when Teridax ordered Miserix's supporters killed. There are currently no remaining female Makuta. *all Makuta(except Teridax)were killed in the energy storm. an axident? Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Races Category:Matoran Universe Category:Elemental Beings